El Bromista y el Ladrón
by Earendil Amarth
Summary: El detective Ichijouji ha conseguido lo que nadie en el mundo; atrapar al criminal conocido como El Bromista. Sin embargo, no sospecha que su hazaña es parte de un juego el cual comienza con el interrogatorio a su detenido. El tablero ha sido colocado hace años, y las ultimas jugadas en la partida se van dando.
1. Prologo

_Digimon no me pertenece ni su historia y personajes. Esto lo hago solo por hobbie._

* * *

 _ **El Bromista y el Ladrón**_

* * *

 _Prologo_

Puedo sentir como la adrenalina recorre cada fibra de mi cuerpo mientras hago el cambio de velocidad en mi auto deportivo. Por el retrovisor diviso a la poca distancia un grupo de cuatro patrullas pisando mis talones; y no puedo evitar sonreír.

El motor del vehículo me indica que estoy excediendo la velocidad de la cuarta velocidad, y con un movimiento coordinado de mi pie pisando el embrague con mi mano hago el cambio a quinta.

—Veamos de que están hechos.

Con una excitación que hace tiempo no tenía esquivo un tráiler y me meto entre un par de autos que son como obstáculos en una carrera. Por el retrovisor de mi derecha veo como las patrullas no conseguían lo que yo y frenan para no estamparse contra los vehículos.

Estoy satisfecho por conseguir eliminar a mis perseguidores, pero esto no termina. Escucho como sobre mi cabeza el viento se rompe en un ruido que solo las hélices de un helicóptero pueden producir.

—Apoyo aéreo.

Sonrió ante el nuevo reto, y sé que esto solo es el comienzo de todo.

—Veamos que opinan sobre esto.

Bajo el vidrio de mi vehículo y saco mi brazo derecho, extiendo todo lo que puedo para que vean como de mi puño sale el dedo de en medio. Los estoy insultando de una manera que se ellos lo único que querrán es atraparme y demostrar que a ellos no se les burla.

Acelero a todo lo que mi vehículo puede llegar, y esquivo los vehículos que la autopista me va mostrando.

El sonido de las sirenas vuelve hacerse presente, y veo como del otro lado la autopista se acerca otro grupo de cuatro patrullas. Están listas para embestirme. Si quieren seguir jugando les daré uno que no olvidaran, bajo la velocidad lo necesario y con giro del volante me introduzco en la terracería que divide las autopistas.

La primera patrulla viene directo hacia mí a toda velocidad, y yo no accedo el camino. El protocolo indica que me deben detener de cualquier manera, y eso incluye usar las patrullas para embestir. Sin embargo, la velocidad con la voy y la que lleva mi oponente son tal que ninguno sobrevivirá en el momento de la colisión.

Me sujeto con mis manos al volante con tal fuerza que mi piel se hace más blanca de lo normal. No cederé el paso, y eso lo dejo claro cuando no cambio el trayecto.

No alcanzo a ver el rostro del oficial en la patrulla enfrente de mí, que se acerca peligrosamente, pero sé que está asustado. No cedo ni el cede, pero conforme nos vamos aproximando al otro puedo ver titubear la patrulla. Y en el último segundo se saca de mi camino con un movimiento del volante brusco que evita nos estrellemos.

Y la victoria es mía por el momento, porque detrás de la primera patrulla esta una segunda y tercera. En esta ocasión me van a querer llegar por los costados, pero no saben lo bueno que soy en el volante y cuando me van a colisionar doy ligero freno y con un movimiento del volante dejo a las patrullas colisionen una contra la otra.

Sacando a tres de las cuatro patrullas solo me queda una que he dejado atrás y ahora me persigue por la retaguardia, pero lo veo por el retrovisor.

—Solo quedas tu amigo.

Estoy por acelerar cuando un pitido irrumpe mi emocionante juego, bajo mi mirada solo para encontrarme con mi celular en una base cerca de la palanca de cambios. Suspiro ante el mensaje que me ha llegado, me estaba divirtiendo tanto con todo el embrollo de la persecución que es una lástima tener que dejarlo.

Con mi pie presiono el pedal de freno y con un ligero movimiento en el volante hago girar mi vehículo, que queda de costado hacia la patrulla. Y de la nada no solo tengo rodeando mi automóvil la patrulla que me perseguía sino a cinco más que se estrellan conmigo para no dejarme ir.

Una vez atrapado levanto mis manos en forma de rendición, pero los policías están ardidos y al bajar de sus patrullas me apuntan con sus armas. Sonrió de forma burlona y me cercioro que lo ven.

—Baja, hijo de puta —dice un oficial.

—Me encantaría, pero su patrulla se estrelló en mi puerta —le indico con un movimiento de mi cabeza—. Alguien tendrá que pagar por esto.

—Hijo de…, será mejor que bajes.

El oficial me toma por la ventana y me jala hacia afuera, me sorprende la fuerza con la que hace tal acción.

Termino rendido en el suelo con dos oficiales sobre mí doblegando mis brazos para ponerme unas esposas en las muñecas. Un tercer agente federal, de cabello pelirrojo, me está leyendo mis derechos y todo ese estúpido protocolo que tienen en la fuerza policial.

—¿Entiende sus derechos?

—Al pie de la letra.

Me levantan del suelo y con empujones me dirigen hacia la patrulla, y en mi camino voy saludando a los oficiales que me miran con rencor. Incluso le coqueteo a una oficial que no está nada mal, le pido que me llame y le lanzó un beso al aire; se sonroja y eso eleva mi ego.

—Será mejor que tengas una buena historia por todo lo que has hecho.

Asiento al entender que no solo se refiere al embrollo de la persecución, porque esta historia tiene un trasfondo. El agente cierra mi puerta y la patrulla arranca cuando este da un golpe al capote, voy en camino a la comisaria del estado donde seré interrogado y no puedo más que pensar en la grandiosa historia que tengo que contar.

* * *

 _Después_ _de no cuanto tiempo sin escribir hoy vengo con una nueva historia que espero les agrade. Me gustaría aclarar que por mi falta de tiempo los capítulos serán cortos, un tanto más largos que este que es el prologo. Y esto lo hago para no dejarla olvidada ni estancada como mis otras historias que son de capítulos largos y que no veo justo escribir capitulo cortos que mal contrasten con lo que venían siendo. En fin, espero que disfruten de la lectura y nos estamos leyendo ._

 _Au revoir._


	2. La verdad es solo un juego

_La verdad es solo un juego_

En las oficinas del departamento de policías había una revuelta por la noticia de que el famoso "Bromista" había sido capturado. Los agentes hablaban de la hazaña del detective Ichijouji de conseguir tener bajo custodia a uno de los más grandes criminales del mundo.

La atención de cada persona en el edificio estaba en un solo punto en específico: la sala de interrogatorio D-2.

Dentro de aquella sala se escuchaban voces que intercambiaban palabras, una de las voces se escuchaba acalorada y se reconocía como la del detective. Los policías y otros agentes solo estaban expectantes de cualquier palabra que pudiera ser distinguida. La mayoría quisiera poder presenciar aquel interrogatorio, porque atrapar al Bromista solo era la mitad del trabajo.

—Tus bromas no sirven en este lugar —sentencio Ken, que tenía diez minutos recibiendo burlas del rubio que estaba enfrente sobre las instalaciones del recinto—. Si sabes lo que es bueno será mejor que comiencen hablar.

—Eso es precisamente lo que hago —respondió un rubio con rostro burlesco—. Estas sillas son incomodas y las esposas creo que están de más, digo, no pienso escapar.

—No puedo confiar en esas palabras.

Escuchar que el famoso bromista recalcaba cada que pudiera que no tenía planeado escapar solo hacía sospechar.

—Dime, ¿Dónde está tu cómplice?

—Seguramente disfrutando los quince millones que robamos la semana pasada del banco internacional.

Ken dio un golpe fuerte en la mesa, aquel golpe había sido su peor caso en años y que el rubio lo mencionara solo le indicaba que estaba consiente de aquello.

—¿Dónde está el llamado Ladrón? —repitió.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

—No sigas con tus juegos, te lo advierto.

El rubio con nombre conocido, Takeru Takaishi, por la base de datos de la red policial sopeso la idea de la amenaza. Sus ojos azules tan claros no perdían ese brillo que tiene un niño al estar en su juego predilecto, y eso hacia chirriar al agente.

Ken colocó sus dos manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó un poco hacia el rubio que no cedió ni un centímetro. Sus miradas retaban al otro en una batalla por tomar el dominio de aquel interrogatorio tan extraño, y cargado de un ambiente hostil a pesar de las bromas de Takeru.

El detective necesitaba saber dónde estaba el cómplice del rubio, el conocido por el mundo como El Ladrón. Aquel y el Bromista eran los criminales más buscados, y para molestia del peliazul se trataba de una dupla sumamente inteligente y peligros. Diez años desde su primer crimen nunca estuvieron tan cerca de atraparlo, pero ahora que tenían a uno podían tener de atrapar al otro.

—Vas hablar, te guste o no.

—Será interesante que lo intentes.

—Eres muy leal a tu compañero, y yo que pensaba que ya no haba honor entre los de tu clase.

—La hay te lo puedo asegurar, y más de lo que puedes imaginar.

Takeru soltó una risa que erizo la piel del detective.

—Talvez la haya más que entre los hombres que dicen estar del lado de los buenos.

—Deja de bromear, esto es serio.

—Como lo que yo digo.

La voz y la mirada de Takeru cambiaron a una grave y seria respectivamente. Sus ojos dejaron ese destello de burla para pasar a un fuego de desafío. Este cambio radical tomo con la guardia baja a Ken, quien no expreso palabra dando pie a que continuara el rubio.

—Estamos en un juego, detective, por poco que le parezca —las manos de Takeru se juntaron, y la voz se volvió rasposa para los oídos—. Todo esto —señalo su alrededor— es solo un tablero donde nos movemos.

—¿Un juego? ¿Estás hablando enserio?

La fría mirada del rubio impacto en el del detective.

—Pronto, detective, usted vera la verdad y cuando lo haga cuestionará el lado de la balanza en la que se encuentra.

El aire se hizo pesado y el oxígeno faltaba en los pulmones del detective, su mente comenzó a divagar en las palabras del Bromista cuando el silencio reinaba en la sala. La calefacción estaba encendida por lo que le parecía tonto sentir frió, pero un escalofrío recorrió su espalda de abajo hacia arriba y puro jurar que si hablara un vaho saldría de su boca reseca.

El rubio por su parte se limitó a guardar silencio alejado de todo semblante de burla, y en cambio su rostro había una crudeza jamás vista. En las fotos del expediente, videos que lo capturaban en sus fechorías, y en un par de transmisiones en vivo que hizo por internet él siempre sonreía o hacia un comentario chusco. Sin embargo, en esos momentos por algún motivo había dejado toda su fachada de lado, y el detective podría jurar que estaba enfrente del verdadero ser del bromista.

Estaba tan absorto en si mismo que no se percató que había caminado hacia la entrada de la sala de interrogatorio, su mano ya estaba en el picaporte y cuando se disponía a girarlo la voz de Takeru lo detuvo.

—Tengo una historia que le interesara conocer, detective —Ken se giró para ver al rubio—. Venga a verme cuando esté preparado.

—Bien —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

Salió de la sala sin entender que le sucedía, y como era posible que estuviera en ese estado. Sus colegas al verlo le cuestionaron sobre su enfrentamiento con el rubio, pero solo se limitó a decir que necesitaba ir a su oficina. Las miradas que recibía eran de desconcierto, en sus años como detective jamas lo habían visto de esa manera.

Una vez en su despacho el detective se dejó caer en la silla frente a su escritorio donde un expediente con el caso conocido como "El Bromista y el Ladrón" estaba abierto. Un par de documentos y fotografías se dejaban ver. Ken no pudo apartar la mirada de una fotografía donde se podía ver a Takeru, a su lado había otra persona y sobre esta en letras rojas se escribía: _El Ladrón._ Un par de signos de interrogación envolvían la palabra, la identidad del segundo integrante no era conocida y solo habían pistas.

Aquella fotografía era la única que permitía tener un posible sospechoso cómplice del bromista. Ken lo sujeto en su mano y observo aquella persona. Se trataba de una mujer de edad similar a la de Takeru, sus ojos marrones eran grandes y su cabellera castaña le llegaba por debajo de los hombros.

Quien seria esa mujer era la pregunta que rondaba en la mente del detective, que no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Takeru.

El interrogatorio había dejado algo en claro, el ladrón era quien estaba moviendo los hilos de aquellos acontecimientos. El rubio por su parte solo era el instrumento para que el Ladrón consiguiera sus objetivos, pero había otra pregunta que responder.

¿Por qué hacer que atrapen a su colega?

La mente de Ken estaba trabajando a marchas forzadas, queriendo encontrar algo en el expediente que no hubiera visto antes; relacionar las palabras del rubio con lo que hasta ahora sabían de los criminales.

—Ken.

Una voz lo devolvió a la realidad, se trataba de su compañero y mejor amigo Davis Motomiya.

—Davis, no escuche cuando entraste.

—Ni las primeras cinco veces que te hable.

—Perdón.

—No importa —el castaño tomó asiento enfrente de su amigo—. Dime, ¿Cómo te fue con ese tal Bromista?

—Es todo un personaje.

—Ni que lo menciones.

—Sabes, dejo en claro que se dejo atrapar.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo el presentimiento que hemos caído en una trampa.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

Davis lucia sarcástico, no quería ver que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo tenia un trasfondo.

—Lo tenemos, Ken, nos esforzamos mucho y por fin tenemos a uno de esos dos criminales.

—Davis, si mi instinto no me falla —Ken levanto la mirada hacia su amigo— creo que ellos son los que nos tienen.

Esas palabras salieron de su boca, insípidas y llenas de un siniestro sentimiento que impacto en el ser de Davis. Los dos detectives se quedarón en silencio viendo al otro como buscando la verdad en su colega. Pero si querían saber más, si deseaban avanzar en todo ese embrollo que tenia y bastante tiempo solo tenían que ir aquella sala de interrogación y volver hablar con el famoso Bromista.

* * *

 _Nuevo capitulo! Como mencione el capitulo pasado cada uno será corto, por lo que espero conseguir que el misterio y lo que lean sea de su agrado para que sigan la historia. Bueno, no hay mucho por decir así que los leo en los reviews o en el siguiente capitulo._

 _Au Revoir._


End file.
